custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xalos
Xalos was a former Ko-Matoran who later became a Toa and gained the power to manipulate the power of Spirit. History Xalos was the captain of Poliaz's city guard. He despised Poliaz's personal guard, and always put the people first. In fact, his hatred of authority put himself in danger of becoming outcast multiple times, as his aggression towards General Vanembar and the Poliaz guard was not subtle. Xalos as a matoran was captain of the Poliaz guard under General Vanembar. As such, he was appointed as leader of the Toa Vanembar shortly after he was turned into a toa. His element was Ice, and he was very proficient in its use. He also fought with a halberd, just as he had done as a matoran. Xalos, like most of the other Toa Vanembar, carried a backpack of supplies around with him, as the toa were often sent away from their home island for certain missions. He accquired a second element after touching a strange sigil stone in the Shadowcaverns - something only a Great Being should have had access to. The Sigil had been broken during a battle with the denizens of the Shadowcaverns, and imprinted itself into the palm of his hand. Xalos' right arm changed after that day, and Xalos gained limited control of an element called Spirit. Not as drastic as Life powers, Xalos' arm allowed him to drain energy from others to feed himself, pour his own life-force out to heal team-mates, or even have slight influence on the spirit world. This mortified him, but he used its powers when circumstances demanded it. After the death of Gratigan, Xalos almost killed himself attempting to raise his friend back to life with his Spirit element, but was pulled away by Orabmar before that could happen. Xalos' team gradually crumbled away until only he and Gringat were left. Following a massive weavestorm triggered by the murder of the then Le-Nui, Maelestrak, Xalos and his brother Gringat battled through storms of chaos towards the island of Korrothis, battling rogue spirits on their way. Eventually they were able to regain control of the Weave, and in doing so sacrificed much of who they were to become the new Ko and Le-Nui. Xalos went on to later become the Icelord of Korrothis, after the previous one was executed for murder of the Airlord. His brother, Gringat, resumed that seat, and the two remained friends throughout that time. Xalos weathered the Battle of Bara Magna, when his island blasted a hole in the Great Spirit Robot's chest and took to the skies to aid the Glatorian in their battle against Teridax, and remained Ko-Nui when the island landed for the final time and became the core of the great city of Bazryghan. He also accompanied Gringat after records of the Great Being homeworld were discovered and a colonisation mission mounted to the forgotten world of Atmos Magna. It is unknown what happened to him between then and now; some say he betrayed his brother, others say his brother betrayed him, and yet others say he and Ezru the tyrant are one and the same... Abilities and Traits Xalos believed in justice, and had an iron-hard sense of right and wrong. He had Gratigan as a deputy, who was very good at detective work. He and Xalos frequently pierced Poliaz's criminal underground. On one such occasion, Xalos rescued Gringat from becoming a member of one of the criminal gangs in the city. Gringat gladly lent his services to the Guard. Soleku and Eki joined after a similar story. Xalos and Soleku frequently got into arguments, although he tolerated her mainly due to the fact that she was Gratigan's girlfriend. As a Toa of Ice, he had near-perfect control over ice. As such, at a basic level he was able to create, control, and absorb ice and/or snow. Examples of this included creating and stopping snowstorms, lowering the temperature of a given object or area, and generating a blast of ice or snow. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Xalos had innate, inaccessible Ice powers, which manifested as a resistance to low temperatures. As a Toa, He gained full control over and access to his Ice powers. Xalos wears the Kanohi Matatu, Mask of Telekinesis. It gave him the power to move target(s) within his range of sight with his mind and to project force via thought (e.g. a telekinetic kick or punch). However, he couldn't lift himself. He also wielded a protosteel halberd, which he could channel his ice powers through. Category:Characters Category:Ice Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa of Ice